USS Intrepid (NCC-724656)
|registry=NCC-724656 |affiliation=Federation, Starfleet |commander=Typhuss James Halliwell |launched=2377 |status=Destroyed (2378) }} The USS Intrepid (NCC-724656) was a Federation starship, under command of Captain Typhuss James Halliwell in 2377. History Construction The Intrepid was launched in 2377 on December 31st, the Intrepid ''was constructed at the San Francisco Fleet Yards orbiting Earth. Captain Typhuss James Halliwell assumed command shortly after the vessel's christening. (Star Trek: Intrepid) Shinzon Incident In October of 2378 Shinzon of Remus assassinated of all but one, (Tal'Aura) of the sitting members of the Imperial Senate of the Romulan Star Empire. Installing himself as the next Praetor, Shinzon sought revenge against the Romulans for their brutal oppression of the Reman people. Typhuss was ordered by Admiral Kathryn Janeway to join Star Fleet Battle Group Omega deployed in Sector 1045 and was charged with preventing the Reman warbird ''Scimitar from reaching Earth and launching a deadly thalaron weapon. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] was to rendezvous with the Battle Group, but was instead ambushed in the Bassen Rift by the Scimitar. Upon receiving news from Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the existence of the weapon, Admiral Janeway immediately ordered the vessels nearest to his position to the Bassen Rift, hoping the interference would stop the Remans from calling for reinforcements. The effects would also prevent the Scimitar from detecting the hiding fleet, in hopes of a surprise attack. However, the Enterprise was attacked before they could reach the fleet, and the effects of the Bassen Rift also disabled their communications. Several minutes after the Enterprise's expected arrival time had passed, the fleet moved to find their last known position. Although they arrived late, the nine starships found the Scimitar and its thalaron weapon destroyed. Although the Enterprise had suffered heavy damage and casualties, the fleet joined a Romulan warbird's attempt to assist the Enterprise, towing her out of the rift until her engines could be repaired. In spite of his short life and the brief duration of his coup -- the assassination of the Senate and Shinzon's death occured within three days of one-another -- the enormity of Shinzon's impact cannot be overstated. The Romulan Star Empire was left in chaos; the Imperial Fleet was fractured-both in a power vacuum. Tal'Aura later claimed praetorship, but this was opposed by several different factions, including Donatra's faction of the Imperial Fleet. His coup also led to the liberation of the Remans and a state of near-civil war between the Romulans and Remans and between the Romulans themselves for nearly a year afterwards. Eventually, the Remans were relocated to the planet Klorgat VII and Tal'Aura consolidated her praetorship; however, Donatra's faction of the Imperial Fleet remained rogue until December of 2380 when, in orbit of Achernar Prime, Donatra proclaimed the existence of the Imperial Romulan State and her own status as its empress. The Romulan Star Empire was reduced from a galactic power to two states, risking the spread of advanced Romulan technology to politically unstable worlds and utterly destabilizing the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Despite age and mental disturbance, Shinzon surely left a mark on galactic history that will not soon be forgotten. The wreckage of the Scimitar, from his failed coup d'etats, became a spatial anomaly with the unofficial name Shinzon's Folly. Second Battle of Veridian III and new ship The Intrepid was destroyed on November 13th, 2378 after an attack by a renegade Klingon Bird-of-Prey caused extensive damage, leading to a warp core breach. The crew escaped the destruction of the Intrepid by launching all shuttles and ''Danube'' class runabouts. The crew was rescued by the USS Bonchune, along with a Oberth class starship and a ''Miranda''-class starship. Following the destruction of the Galaxy class starship Intrepid the surviving crew members were reassigned to the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid]], a ''Sovereign'' class starship on November 14th. Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline, the USS Intrepid was assigned to Star Fleet Battle Group Omega, and was ordered to rendezvous with the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] in Sector 1045 in order to intercept the Reman warbird Scimitar. However the Enterprise-E was destroyed at the Battle of the Bassen Rift by the Scimitar. Although the entire Enterprise crew perished, Praetor Shinzon's Scimitar was hunted down and destroyed by the USS Intrepid, [[USS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A)|USS Excalibur-A]] and Starfleet Battle Group Omega before reaching Earth. Unfortunately, the detonation of the thalaron weapon in the Sol system led to the contamination of the Mars and Jupiter colonies and the deaths of millions from radiation poisoning. The level of death of destruction left the Federation Council with no choice but to declare war on the Romulan Star Empire. Refit The Intrepid bridge's first major refit came in 2378. Color and lighting schemes were slightly altered, and the bridge inherited a number of new consoles on the port and starboard sides. Six new stations were added, three on each side of the bridge replacing the equipment lockers. The aft stations were accordingly reprogrammed and moved to different locations. The three starboard stations were designated Science I, II, and III. Science IV became the first aft station, followed by Mission Ops, Environment, and Engineering I/II. The port side of the bridge had three communications stations, consoles which were not common to the bridges of 24th century ships. In addition, the command chairs were raised two steps above the helm and ops stations, to provide the captain with an unobstructed view of the forward viewscreen. New carpeting and handrails were also added and a chair was placed at the tactical station for the chief of security to sit while manning that console. Crew manifest *'Commanding officer' **Captain Typhuss James Halliwell (2377-2378) *'Executive officer' **Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie (2377-2378) *'Chief tactical officer/chief of security' **Commander Korena (2377-2378) *'Chief engineer' **Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres (2377-2378) *'Marine detachment commanding officer' **Colonel Samantha Carter (2377-2378) *'MACO detachment commanding officer' **Corporal Sascha Money (2377-2378) *'Captain's assistant‎‎' **Commander Natalie Teeger‎‎ (2377-2378) *'Conn officer' **Lieutenant Lily Barker (2377-2378) Category:Federation starships Category:Galaxy class starships